073115BeauSami
chessAficionado CA began pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 22:03 -- 10:03 CA: Hello, Sami. may I talk to you?... 10:04 AA: I don't know. I probably do need to talk to you, but I'm not sure it's a great time... 10:04 CA: I can... understand why... 10:04 AA: Things got crazy last night. 10:04 CA: Yes, Meouet was... kind enough... to provide photographs... 10:05 AA: What? 10:05 -- chessAficionado CA as sent IMGFROMMEOUET.PNG -- 10:06 AA: What. in. the. fucking. shit. 10:06 AA: God. I'm so sorry Beau. I don't even know what to say. 10:06 CA: It is ok Sami... 10:06 CA: It is not like I am in position to judge you... 10:06 CA: or be angry with you... 10:07 AA: What? Of course you can! You cheated on me with me! I cheated on you with... 10:07 AA: ...I don't know how you can even stand to talk to me. 10:08 CA: It seems like some sort of bizarre karma system... 10:09 AA: I don't think of it that way. 10:10 AA: Beau, I don't know what this means for us. I still love you, but....even though I can't very well still blame you for what happened, I just don't know what's going on anymore. Even in my own head. 10:10 CA: I still love you too... 10:10 AA: I'm so sorry things are happening like this. 10:10 CA: I'm sorry too... 10:10 CA: I never should have spoken to the other you... 10:11 AA: I think we're going to have to remain separated for a little while longer. And if you want to date other people while that's the case, you have every right to. Heck, I encourage it. Maybe it'll help us understand ourselves and each other better that way. 10:11 AA: Then maybe....some day....we can be together again. When we're not so fucked up. 10:12 AA: Or at least when I'm not. If you even still want me by then. 10:12 AA: Because who knows how long that'll take. 10:12 CA: The only problem with that idea is that there is no one I want to be with other than you... 10:13 CA: But I understand if you wish to remain seperated... 10:13 AA: Oh Beau, please don't do that. You deserve so much better than me. 10:14 CA: It's been so long and we both still think we don't deserve each other... 10:14 AA: Okay, but I kind of have proof now. 10:15 AA: I slept with my own son while you and I were separated. What kind of fucked up person does that? 10:15 CA: I do not know... 10:16 CA: What kind of fucked up person cheats on their fiance with a murderous alternate version of that person?... 10:17 AA: Someone who loves his fiancee so much he can't let her cry even when it's a murderous alternate version of her? 10:18 AA: Seriously, let's not play "the who fucked up worse" game here. Because I'm the hands-down winner, forever. 10:18 CA: Ok, fine you win, but that doesn't change how I feel... 10:19 AA: I know it doesn't. But until I can feel like I deserve that kind of love again, I can't accept it. 10:19 CA: I understand... 10:19 AA: God this sucks. 10:19 CA: majorly... 10:21 CA: I just.. don't want this to be how it ends... 10:22 AA: At least try to find someone else, okay Beau? If you can't, you can't. But I want you to be happy, and I know I can't be the one to do it right now. 10:22 AA: I don't want it to be the end either. But for now....it has to be. 10:22 AA: I'm sorry. -- arcaneArtisan AA ceased pestering chessAficionado CA at 22:22 -- Category:Beau Category:Sami